Wish?
by 777angeloflove
Summary: House,Cuddy & Wilson along with House's new & old team head to Japan for a week long world medical conference. While on their way back to thier hotel one night they end up lost-or are they? "Wait, was that house always there?" All is but HITSUZEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Wish?**

DISCLAIMER: xxxholic and House M.D. don't be long to

me!!!!!!! So don't sue!!!!!! I have no money!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**AN: The first 2 chapters are going to be focused mostly on **

**House M.D., just so you know. But worry not xxxholic fans there will be **

**plenty of xxxholic goodness later!!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"House!" screeched the voice of Doctor Lisa Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine at

Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital It seemed that Doctor Gregory House, Head of

the Diagnostic Medicine Department of previously mentioned hospital was up to his

usual mischief.

Doctor House's head lifted slightly as his name was called and half turned to look

behind himself. His blue eyes widening a fraction to see none other than Doctor Cuddy

storming towards him, her white lab coat billowing somewhat behind her. He couldn't

help but notice the fact that Cuddy happened to be wearing a tight pink skirt that cut off

at about 3 inches above the knee and a skin tight very low cut blue sleeveless t-shirt. His

eyes traveled upwards to her head taking in the black curly bouncy hair framing her face.

But when he got a look at her face he grimaced and uttered a soft "Damn.".

Cuddy did not look happy. There was a grim set about her mouth and her nostrils

were flared. But the factor that proved it the most was her eyes. Her brown eyes were

hard and narrowed into such a heated glare, that you could almost see the fires of Hell

burning behind them. In House's humble opinion she looked damn well ready to castrate

him! So, deciding he didn't like the look on her face her elected to look *elsewhere*

when Cuddy came to a stop 3 feet away from him.

"House! Where do you think you're…?" She angrily began, when she noticed that

House wasn't even looking her in the eye! In fact he seemed to be staring at her breasts

again! "House!" she huffed in frustration, placing one hand on her hip and used her other

hand to grasp House's chin. As she lifted his heavily stubbed jaw forcing House to look

her in the eye she said, "I'm up here House."

"I know." House blinked innocently, as Cuddy sighed and dropped her hand. But

the moment she did House's eyes went back to her breasts. "But I like this view better."

House smirked.

"Damn it House stop playing games!" she glared at him again as she grabbed a

clipboard from the nearby nurses station to block House's *view*. "Be serious will you! I

was in the middle of -…" But she was cut off before she could begin her rant.

"But I'm always serious!" his eyes wide in fake shock. "When am I not?"

Cuddy looked dumbly at him.

"And really, it's not my fault! I'm a man after all! I can't help but stare when

there are breasts in front of me!" He gestured toward Cuddy's, chest that was now hidden

by the clipboard "And it's your own fault for wearing shirts like that!"

"What I wear is none of your business House! I came to-." But she was cut off by

House again.

"I mean really, if you don't want me staring then cover up! Unless…." House's

eyes narrowed observing Cuddy, "You **do**want me to stare!" House's eye's widened in

fake surprise at the revelation.

Cuddy's eyes widened as a faint blush crossed her cheeks. "**I DO NOT!**" Cuddy

denied vehemently.

House raised an eyebrow at the denial. "Right," he drawled sarcastically, rolling

his eyes at her, "keep telling your self that." He smirked.

"Damn it House! Stop trying to stall! I want to know what you were doing

before!" Cuddy glared at him again.

"Looking at your breasts?"

"Before that!" Cuddy sighed exasperatedly gesturing toward the doors. "I want to

know where the HELL you think your going!" she yelled.

"Uh…. Duh, home. Incase you forgot this is my usual clock out time." He said

glancing at his watch. "Now that I mention it a new episode of one of my shows starts in

an hour, I gotta go." He said as he turned and limped away leaning heavily on his cane as

he hefted his back pack more securely on his shoulder.

"House! I'm not done with you yet!" she yelled at his retreating figure. "Get back

here this instant! ……. House!"

"What?" House wined turning back to her. "I told you where I was going. What

else do you want from me?!" he said dejectedly as Cuddy led them to her office, 'so that

she could yell at me more privately.' House thought.

"Nothing!" she growled.

"But if I haven't done any-.." he started to protest.

"That's the problem! You haven't done a damn thing in 3 days!" she yelled

slamming her fist on her desk.

Just then the door opened and in walked doctor James Wilson Head of the

Oncology department and mutual friend of both House and Cuddy. In his hand was a

large orange/brown envelope. As he was looking between the 2 he noticed the tense

atmosphere in the room. "Did I come at a bad time?" he asked his eyes shifting nervously

between one and the other.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT GO EASY ON ME!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!!!! (that I've ever posted anyway) I'M VERY SENSITIVE.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER**:** I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE NO MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!

**AN: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but *(spoiler alert)* this story takes place after just the episode with House's father's funeral and 10 years after chapter 185 of the xxxHolic manga. So Watanuki has been in charge of the shop for 10 years here and is 27 years old. (i think. correct me if I'm wrong about what his age should be.) I read the chapters after that of coarse but I don't want what happens in the manga to interfere with my story. (I absolutely love the manga the way it is! but....you never know....)**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Japan! You can't be serious!" House yelled.

"I'm very serious Dr. House." Cuddy smirked.

_/Flashback/_

_"Did I come at a bad time?" Dr. Wilson asked his eyes shifting nervously between one and the other._

_"No," Dr. Cuddy sighed and sat down behind her desk, the tension in the room immediately dissipating. "Come on in."_

_"So…." Wilson began nonchalantly as he walked up to Cuddy's desk. "What did he do this time?"_

_"I didn't't do anything." House huffed indignantly "Why do you always assume that I did something wrong?"_

_"Because that's usually the case." Wilson stated as he turned back to Cuddy. "So?" he asked._

_"He hasn't had a case in 3 days! Not only that, he hasn't even shown up for clinic duty at all during that time! Discounting the 20 hours he missed during his last case!" Cuddy shouted. "He hasn't done a damn thing in 3 fucking days!" she slammed her fist against her desk again in frustration._

_"That is not true! I've done plenty!" House declared._

_"Really?! Like what?!" _

_"Well…I've been catching up on all that pesky paperwork you keep insisting is so important." House said crossing his arms._

_Cuddy's eyes narrowed, "You mean having your team doing it for you." Cuddy interrupted him._

_"What gave you that idea?" House asked feigning innocence. _

_"Don't try and pull that crap with me! I went to your office looking for you but you weren't there! Instead I find your team doing your paperwork that should've been done a month ago!" she shouted._

_"What? They needed to do something too, so I was just killing 2 birds with one stone." House smirked._

_"They have their own clinic duty to catch up on, that you keep dragging them away from!" Cuddy shrieked._

_"Whatever. Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," House glared at Cuddy. "I was also doing a follow up on a few patients of mine these past couple of days. That's hardly nothing. Yeah like I said, plenty." House crossed his arms smugly._

_"My ass you were following up on patients! More like you were going into coma patients rooms and watching TV!"_

_"Cuddy I'm shocked! How can you think that?" House said with fake hurt in his eyes as he placed his hand over his heart. "I was checking their vitals!"_

_"It doesn't take *4* hours to check a coma patient's vitals House!" Cuddy screeched. She then sighed and relaxed in her chair while rubbing her temples._

_"? If I could interrupt for moment?" Wilson asked as he moved closer to her, "I think I may have the solution to your problems." Wilson smirked as he handed Cuddy the envelope.__**(AN: refer to chapter 1.)**_

___Cuddy opened said envelope and smirked as well. "Perfect!" she then turned to House and ordered "Get your team in here! Wilson go down to the ER and bring __**(AN: not sure how her names spelled. review or PM me the right spelling so i could get it right next chapter.) **__and in here as well!"_

_/End Flashback/_

"We are all going to the 2 week long World Medical Conference in Japan on Monday. there are 10 plane tickets in here and 10 hotel room reservation vouchers at prestigious Teito Hotel where the conference will take place which is more than enough for all of us."

"Really!? I've always wanted to go to Japan!" Cutner smiled, "They have all sorts of cool tech there!"

"This isn't a vacation. We're going there on business, not for fun." Tuab **(AN: yeah not sure about his name either...)** sighed bored.

"I know that! I just.... wanted to....." Cutner mumbled.

Cuddy continued over Cutner's mumbling "Our hospital was given the great honor of representing the US at the conference so i expect you all to be on your best behavior, especially you** House**!" Cuddy glared.

"All right, all right sheesh. But really, I'm not the one you should tell to behave. If memory serves It's Wilson that you should be telling to behave." House smirked at Wilson.

"Your never going to let me live that down are you?" Wilson sighed exasperatedly.

"Of coarse not! You know me so well!" House smiled at him, "Just make sure I don't have to bail you out of jail again." House snikerd at him.

Chase looked at Wilson with surprise, "You were in jail?"

"It's a long story...." Wilson looked away evasively, embarssed.

"But still, going to this conference doesn't seem like a bad idea. meeting skilled doctors from around the world and establishing connections with them could really further our career's."Fourman **(AN: yeah i really need to learn how to spell their names.......)** thought aloud.

"We would also have the chance to learn about the way they practice medicine. I hear that the hospitals in Japan more advanced." Thirteen smiled.

"Not to mention this is also great chance to learn about another culture." Cameran chimed in.

"Well that settles it! Everyone head home and pack your things! Meet back here tomorrow (which happens to be a Saturday) at 6am so that we can catch the 8am plane to Tokyo Airport."

As everyone was about to get up to leave House said "I never said anything about going." he smirked at Cuddy while twirling his cane.

Cuddy glared at House. "I wasn't giving you an option House! You are going whether you want to or not! You have no say in the matter!" she yelled at him. "Let's not forget that you have 36 hours of clinic duty to make up." she smirked at him again. "If you come along willingly and behave yourself I just might count it as time served."

"And if I don't go willingly?" House raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Cuddy's smirk widened. "I'll add an extra 100 hours to the amount of clinic duty you will have to make up when we get back."

House stared at Cuddy in horror of what she had just said.

"And no matter how you try you'll never be able to make it up!"

House continued to stare at her looking for any sign of weakness that it was a bluff but saw none. House sighed resignedly shoulders slumped and muttered a soft "Fine."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Cuddy's smirked widened into a grin of victory at House's submissive behavior.

"I said **fine!**" House yelled agitatedly. "You better be ready to get a huge bill because I'm **so** going to buy all of the most expensive pay per view porn they got!!!!!!!!" House grumbled while dry swallowing some viccoden .

**---------------------------------------------SCENE CHANGE-----------------------------------------------------------**

The next night **(AN: I have no idea what the time difference between New Jersey and Japan is! I'M SO SORRY!!!!) ** House and company arrived at Teito Hotel and deposited their bags in their individual rooms and met up again at the hotel lobby. They had decided to go out rather than dining in one of the hotels 5 star restaurants. They wanted to get a little sight seeing in before retiring for the night. While on their way back to the hotel they seemed to have gotten lost.

"Okay. **Where the HELL are we!!!!!!**" House yelled. They had been walking in circles for seemingly hours and it was getting very late and House's patience was wearing thin. He is a cripple after all. House looked at there surroundings and noticed something odd. When they were walking the streets while looking for a restaurant the places they passed had a lot of neon a shopping or market area, but now they were in what appeared to be a more residential area with apartment and business buildings. nothing like the busy streets they had been on earlier. "Damn."

The others took note of their surroundings as well and couldn't help but agree with him. "Well...." Cuddy began, "Why don't we try asking for directions?"

"Oh yeah real genius idea." House rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I don't speak Japanese, do you?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try!" Cameran glared at House.

"Well you guys go on ahead I'll wait here." House stated as he leaned against a black wooden fence **(AN: *hint hint*) **"Because incase you all forgot-" House waved his cane for emphasis, "Walking is not my forte. And I think I've reached my quota for the day." House reached in his left pocket and pulled out a bottle of viccoden. He then popped some pills in his mouth before putting it away.

The others felt slightly guilty at the fact they made a crippled man walk allover the place with them for several hours. But then when they noticed what he was leaning against they went for a closer look. "Um.....guys?" Chase started as he was rubbing his eyes to check that he wasn't seeing things. "Was that house always there?"

"Chase is right. I could have sworn it was an empty lot a minute ago." Wilson agreed rubbing his eyes as well.

House and company walked over to the entryway of the fence to get a better look at the house. "The real question is why the hell is there a old style Japanese house in the middle of to buildings." House stepped over the threshold of the entryway when suddenly he and others lost control of their legs. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" House shouted as their legs carried them to the over to the house.

"How are we going to explain this to the owner of the house?" Taub asked as they stopped in front of the doors.

"We'll just ask them for directions back to hotel like we planing to do before." Thirteen reasoned "After all we can't just say our legs had a will of their own and brought us here."

Just as Thirteen finished her sentence the doors opened to reveal 2 little girls. The one on the right had blue eyes and long blue hair that reached just above the floor in pig tails while the one on the left had pink eyes and hair that was shoulder length.

The 2 girls smiled and pulled House and the others inside as they said in perfect cinq "We welcome you to our shop!"

**END CHAPTER 2**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: ****Sorry I took so long to update this story, but i tried to make up for it by making this chapter as long as possible. And don't worry xxxHolic fans! Watanuki will finally makes his appearance in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** *LOOKS PLEADINGLY AT THE READERS*


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER**:** I OWN NOTHING! DON'T SUE ME! I HAVE NO MONEY!

**AN: I'M SOO SORRY! *doges rocks and rotten tomatoes* I DIDN'T MEAN TOO TAKE SO LONG HONEST! ***LOOKS PLEADINGLY AT THE READERS* **I WAS JUST REALLY BUSY THIS YEAR! I SWEAR! ***cries pitifully* **PLEASE CONTINUE READING MY STORY! **OH AND IN ANSWER TO YOUR REVIEW- **DKgIrL****- **House doesn't speak *Japanese*, he speaks *mandarin Chinese* while it is written similarly, it is **spoken** differently. OH AND IN ANSWER TO YOUR REVIEW- **M.L.** - I wasn't talking about Watanuki's physical age but his chronological age. While Watanuki will forever **look** 17 doesn't mean he **is** 17. Just like Yuuko was **HUNDREDS **of years old but only looked like she was in her late 20's or early 30's. So technically Watanuki is 27 just like Doumeki is 27.

**CHAPTER 3**

**/LAST TIME/**

Just as Thirteen finished her sentence the doors opened to reveal 2 little girls. The one on the right had blue eyes and long blue hair that reached just above the floor in pig tails while the one on the left had pink eyes and hair that was shoulder length.

The 2 girls smiled and pulled House and the others inside as they said in English and perfect cinq "We welcome you to our shop!"

**/NOW/**

"Customers for the master!" the pink haired twin sang.

"Customers for the master!" the blue haired twin chimed back as they led the group into the shop.

"Customers? Is this some kind of shop?" Cuddy asked the pink haired twin that was just ahead of her holding hands with her blue haired sister.

"Yup! It's a shop!" the pink haired girl replied.

"It's a shop!" the blue haired girl echoed her sister.

"What do you sell?" House asked noticing the lack of displays that normal shops would have, as the others also noticed the lack as well.

The twins turned towards the group and mysteriously sang "We sell wishes!" happily in unison.

"Wishes?" Wilson asked, as the others were looking confusedly at each other.

"Yup! Whatever it is we'll grant your wish!" they continued to sing in unison as they skipped down the hall as House and the others trailed behind them.

"You're not serious. It's not possible." Fourman raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Really? Anything at all?" Cutner asked excitedly.

"Yup! As long as it's something the master can handle!" the girls giggled as they came to a double sliding door. (**An: *hint, hint* here it comes)**

"Is it just me or did that sound slightly suspicious." Chase asked Cameron.

"No." she answered.

"I didn't think so." Chase whispered back to her.

"Look. We're not here for any wish crap! It was just coincidence that we-." But House was cut off by a smooth melodic young male voice.

"There is no such thing as coincidence. All is but HITSUZEN." The voice said as the girls simultaneously opened the double sliding paper doors revealing a room slightly foggy with a strange sweet smelling smoke.

The group gazed in awe at the striking figure lying on the ornate couch in the center of the room. For there lying on the couch was a beautiful young man that looked no older than 17. He was wearing an ornate silk male kimono of deep blue that was beautifully embroidered with small butterflies and birds. **(AN: hint, hint)** But the kimono paled in comparison to the boy wearing it. He was of a slim fit build with no obvious muscle. With graceful long fingered hands one of which was holding a long elegant pipe engraved with butterflies, **(AN: hint, hint) **that was the source of the strange sweet smoke that seemed to permeate the room. And legs,Cameron, Thirteen and Cuddy noted with jealousy, that most women would kill for. He had skin that was as pale as the finest porcelain. That due to the loosened state of his kimono and position lying on the couch, **(AN: see profile picture for position I'm referring too.)** put his pale throat, chest and one slightly bent leg on display. His pale skin contrasted elegantly with his slightly messy ebony locks that shone like fine silk. But above all what caught the doctors' attention most were his eyes. They were of two different colors. The one on the left was a rich dark shimmering sapphire blue that was as deep and mysterious as the ocean, the other on the right was a bright glittering gold that seemed too blaze like the fire of the sun. Each of them, due in part to their profession, have heard of or met people with two separate eye colors before but none of these people's eyes could compare with the large mesmerizing eyes of the mysterious boy before them. While separately each color would suit the lovely, if somewhat effeminate, heart shaped face watching them slowly enter the room and sit on the floor cushion on the floor in front of the couch. But together they only seemed to magnify there beauty.

After House and the others were settled on the floor cushions the twins rushed over to the boy. "We brought them! We brought them master!" the girls chanted happily.

"Good job." He smiled softly as the girls hugged him and he hugged back. The boy then turned his attention toward his guests and introduced the girls to them. "These are Maru," he gestured toward the blue haired twin, "and Moro." he gestured toward the pink haired twin. "They are my assistants." He then turned his attention back to the girls and said, "Maru, Moro please bring the prepared snacks and tea I left on the kitchen table for our customers."

"Okay!" they giggled as they skipped out of the room.

"What's all this hitsuzen crap?" House asked sarcastically after Maru, and Moro left the room.

"House! Don't be so rude! We're guests here!" Cuddy yelled. "Sorry about him." Cuddy apologized. "I'm Cuddy, and you?" she asked as she held out her hand.

The boy took it and smiled warmly at her "You may call me Watanuki; it is a pleasure to meet you. There was no need to apologize; I said something similar when I met the previous owner of this shop when she said the same thing to me." He said nostalgically as he looked around the room before settling his gaze on House. "In answer to your question, House was it?" he received a nod before continuing. "Hitsuzen means Destiny- the inevitable. It was Hitsuzen that you all would have a wish. And it was Hitsuzen that those wishes would bring you here to my shop."

"But we're only in Japan for a medical conference." Cameron inserted.

"It really was a coincidence that we came here." Tuab interjected.

"Yeah, we got lost on the way back to our hotel-" but Chase was interrupted by the newly introduced Watanuki.

"Were you truly lost? Or did your legs carry you here on there own?" Watanuki's eyes narrowed knowingly on the group before him as they shifted uneasily under his gaze before lighting into a small smile as the girls returned with the tea and snacks."This shop is different that most others in more than what is sold here. There is a spell surrounding this shop that prevents those who do not have a wish from seeing or entering here. The simple fact that you are sitting here before me means that all have a wish."

"Spell? As in magic?" Cutner smiled.

"Yes." Watanuki smiled at Cutner's enthusiasm just before he adopted a more businesslike smile. "Now let's get down to business...Shall I grant your wish?"

**End Chapter 3**

**An: I hope you all find it in your hearts to forgive me! I'll try to update as soon as possible but that all depends on your reviews! As soon as I get 30 reviews I'll start chapter 4. **

**AND NOW A QUESTION TO THE READERS!- WHAT DO YOU WANT THEIR WISHES TO BE? YOU DECIDE! P.M. or REVIEW me your answers!**


	4. Important AN

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long.

The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. While my stories are safe so far many great stories aren't. Why should they get deleted for how they make their work? It is not like we do not give warning to those who might not like them. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on. I **urge **you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings; to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Shadowwriter329

777angeloflove


End file.
